ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassens's 1st Alien 6
Category:Episodes Peaking inside,The group saw advanced technology.Mostly among them were giant tables looking like they were created roughly,texture was so unusual in sight. Annia could see remotes strangely shaped,Pods that were floating in thin air like something was carrying it in for a example gravitational field.A computer Screen was being projected out on the dark gray wall to be extremely known it was already there before the groups arrival. Cassen started to go inside,quietly. "Are you insane?!"Sven asked,giving a radical question. "You can call me that.............What would you say if i say that to you?"She asked,giving a fair sane question. "OK,you just proved it"Sven said,Rolling his eyes. Grinning at her victory,she kept going on the direction with Sven and Annia following her inside.Unknowingly,They were not the only one's inside of the newly found building in the middle of nowhere. There were three passageways for each of them,Light shined out unmistabley from the middle passage. "I'll take the right passsage" "I'll take left" "middle"Annia,Sven,and Cassen said in which ways they were taking. 24 minutes later Cassen saw someone or something trapped in ice,that was one of the strangest things to see. "Woah,Wh-Wait is he wearing a different version of my Ultimatrix!"Said Cassen,seeing a young stocky boy. the young stocky 18 or 19 year old boy who had blueish black hair,white pants,black shirt and gray unzipped short sleeved shirt reach to the edge/ending of the shoulder not having a hoody;the boys neck had a necklace attached with a familiar watch on top,the shape of the inside was Mikado yellow and black for outside creation shape a symbol like form of Thunder. his eye's were closed in a state seemed to be in a sleep.or not. She looked noticing the same four armed 8 feet tall creature that was seen the day before today,The facial expression on the creature wasn't a pleasant one,Noting it had a weapon in hand. Cassen looked down to her watch,Twisting it right and left by her hands till a image of a four armed female creature appeared out of the light cyan glow.Gently,She presssed the top down. Light cyan glowed all around her,surrounding her in a sphere like form. Cassen's arms started to become big,including all parts of her body while her Komono extended down near to her feet like pants/komono/shirt.Her feet started to separate in a formation of two sharp like toes recieving Capri sports like cloth around half the feet near the starting point of the toes;A extra pair of arms emerged out of her attached with dodger blue sports gloves appearing onto her original pair of Arms,her skin turned into Columbia blue.She also became more curvy A extra set of eye's appeared on her face,The four eyes opened in the color of Egyptian blue. Charging up,The attacking opponent attacked first by throwing a flat like object at Cassen. She jumped a good length. "Hm,I'll call this 'Lady Four'.Sounds fitting"Lady Four said,Now on the flat surface. Lady Four got off the object,Using her four arms to pick up a table to throw it at the attacker who got pinned to the wall. She came up to the creature,Lifting her foot ontop noticing the eyes wince due to the wieght added. "Now did you see a smallboy,the day before today?Or do you have a other boy then who i am seeing at the momment in a iceberg." The creature Didn't reply. "If you don't tell me,I'll use your weapon against you!"Said lady four,her eye's narrowed. "I don't you should be digging into this,Only thing that you're going to get is trouble."Said The Creature,Firmly in a sound easily saying there would be consequences. "He's my brother,I'm willing to find him even if it means getting into trouble" "So you are that girl looking for her little five year old brother" "WHERE IS HE?!" Category:Bad Grammar